


We Met By the Sea

by Runningfreespirit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfreespirit/pseuds/Runningfreespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon held secrets, just like Allen did but once disaster strikes his kingdom under the sea he is forced to live on land for his own safety and finds out secrets he didn't even know about and will find a love in the most unlikely person. AU, Yullen, Lavilena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Handsome Samurai Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own dgm nor do I the characters, all I own is the plot of this story

_**~We Met By the Sea~** _

The water gleamed with a dark shade of blue, almost a sapphire with splotches of jade. He always liked those colors, especially that shade of blue. The full moon made the water look that deep of blue, it was always beautiful this time of night, and the water was just right with it being mellow in temperature. It was always hot during the day and too cold in the early mornings. Midnight was when he liked it most, don't get him wrong, he loved going out during the day but when you first feel the water during calm nights, you kind of get addicted to the sweet smell of spring in the air and the feel of water not being to cold or hot on you're skin.

The other reason that he liked swimming at this time was because his scales shimmered like tiny diamonds in the moonlight and it ceased to amaze him at the beauty of it, his eyes did the same thing but he could never see the endless sliver without something to reflect his face to see and he knows it will be near impossible to get something like that without his guardian seeing it. But the boy none the less kept going in his excitement to reach the surface of the water, to see the moon.

Ever since the death of his father he has been going up to the surface to see the moon but only on full moons since they where his father's favorite time of night to sneak out and look at the beautiful night sky with the moon high and the stars as bright as lights. He also enjoyed looking at the castle that wasn't far from where he usually surfaces, yes that's right, a castle sat on a overhanging of rock, a cliff to be more specific but the height of the cliff wasn't that high to be deadly but still cause harm if someone decided to jump off and into the water below. The castle itself was beautifully designed in a renaissance build or that's what his father said, his father knew more about the design and build about the castle since he actually knew someone from the castle.

He sighed, oh how he wanted to walk the halls of that place, and meet the people, that's been one of his life time dreams ever since he was introduced to the surface.

Just before the young teen broke the surface of the water he could hear rushed swimming behind him and looked over his shoulder just in time for a golden golem to smash into his face.

"Owwww Tim!" Allen exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Why did you go and do that?" but before the poor golem got to answer something big loomed over the pair, creating a shadow to engulf them. Allen took in a quick breath as he quickly moved out of the way and the keel* of the ship to take his place, separating the water as it slowly made its way into port. In all honesty, Allen has never seen a ship come in this late at night, they only left early in the morning, some would return days upon days and some would return at the end of the day but for it to return now? Something was up and Allen wanted to find out.

Even though his golem was tugging on his shoulder length white hair, he kept going till he was barely just skimming the surface of the water as he slowly made his way to the afterward* of the ship and gripped the rudder* and peaked around it to look at the docks and the plank of wood that slid down to meet it. The sound of shoes on wood resounded around the empty night as a man stood on the docks and sighed.

"I hate it that we arrived late but I couldn't risk arriving any later." The man muttered. The said man looked to be in his late twenties if not early thirties, he had short, messy black hair it seemed but there seemed to be a faint brown color to it when the moon hit it just right, his features looked so similar to Allen's late father it was almost surprising but he did have his differences too. He was dressed like a man would in London (or that's what Allen hoped he looked like), with a white dress shirt, black pants, dress shoes, a trench coat, and a ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt. It looked like he dressed like that before he got off the ship and before any more thoughts were made on the man the sound of leather boots stomping down the ramp distracted Allen as he looked over to the sound.

There, with a scowl on their face, stood a young Japanese man around Allen's age with long onyx black hair tied back in a high ponytail with bangs that framed his face and surprisingly cobalt blue eye's. He was dressed similar to the other man but he wore his coat buttoned up and there was also something strapped to his hip and wrapped in cloth.

"Che, couldn't we have arrived in the morning instead of at night?" The Japanese spoke, his voice was deep and with a hint of irritation when he spoke those words.

"You know I don't want to worry _him_ , Kanda." The man said to the younger.

"Tch, whatever lets just get inside." Kanda spat as he looked off to the open ocean.

Allen took in a sharp breath as he hid behind the other side of the rudder, hoping he didn't get caught by those sharp eyes.

"Alright, alright we'll head up there now." The man gave an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eye's as he started walking toward the direction of the castle.

**00oo00oo00**

As Kanda looked off over to the ocean something caught his eye at the back of the ship, something silver. His eye's narrowed, something or someone was definitely hiding over there, he doesn't know why they would but if he could just see who it was. Kanda took step after step toward the other end of the ship careful with being quiet.

"Kanda, hurry up I can't afford leaving you down here!" The man was just halfway from the ship when he yelled that over his shoulder.

Kanda stopped mid-step, his fists clenched, he really wanted to yell at him for this, all he wanted to do was find out what was hiding behind the back of the ship but no Neah just had to drag him along to meet his brother when he clearly didn't want to but Tiedoll had insisted, god how he hated the old man, Tiedoll had also mentioned that maybe he could find a nice girl there but Kanda knows that bullshit cause he doesn't even want a wife, not right now at least.

"Tch, fine I'm coming." Kanda muttered darkly as he turned around and his boots stomped on the wooden dock as he followed Neah.

**00oo00oo00**

Allen still held his breath as Kanda walked away and when the footsteps went silent he peeked to see if they really were gone and to his relief they were. He was sure he was going to get caught but luckily that man had called Kanda and had left without another word. If he _had_ been caught then let's just say someone would have been furious.

Allen sighed and his shoulders slumped at the disappointment at not being found out, he knows it's a bad thing but he just felt so lonely when he's at the kingdom, he has a friend back home but having only one friend kind of makes you crave to be around other people but he's not saying Lenalee's a boring person, no, she's the most brightest and bubbliest person he has ever befriended and come to know but Allen wants to meet new people and get to know them. He especially wanted to know about that Kanda guy, he seemed interesting.

He shook his head, he didn't have time to think about this kind of stuff right now and he was out longer than he should be!

Allen dove underwater and started to swim back toward his home but not without looking back with a determined look to come back.

**00oo00oo00**

Allen was sure Cross was going to pop a vein, like so sure with how scrunched up his face looked and his face was almost as red as his hair with anger. He didn't like being caught when he was out late. He should have just stayed in his room tonight for crying out loud since this is his forth time being caught and now he was sure Cross was going to ground him or something like that.

Allen just looked away with an innocent look and played with his hands. Oh he was in for the whole thing, he could see by the way Cross was gripping the trident he held in his left hand.

"Idiot apprentice, you know the rules about sneaking out." Cross said all too calmly. Oh no, when he doesn't practically yell at him he knows he's in for it.

"Yeah" Allen said meekly, he doesn't dare speak any louder, afraid that if he would Cross would yell at him.

"This is the forth time; you should know when enough is enough." Cross said glaring daggers at Allen.

"This'll be the last time, I swear." Allen mumbled.

Cross was silent for awhile, tapping his fingers on the arm of the throne and Allen was afraid that he didn't hear him.

"I hope." Cross said, "You're dismissed brat." Cross waved his hand in sweeping motion and looked away with a bored look.

Allen was kind of dumbfounded for a minute before he nodded his head slightly and swam out of the large throne room and to his room, he never thought Cross would let him off of the hook that easily, there had to be a catch to it somewhere, he can't just go free like that. He just didn't have a clue to what Cross was up to.

He knew the way to his room like the back of his hand and he was usually bad with directions and he still has a hard time finding rooms in this place even though he's lived here his whole life but he knew exactly where his room was since that would be his refuge at times when Cross would yell at him and whenever Cross did that it brought back bad memories that made tears well up and send him cowering to his room. But that had been when he was younger but now that he's older it still hurt his heart.

He remembered one time that Cross had been especially frightening and he had quickly swam out of the castle and had stumbled upon a cave far beyond the kingdom grounds but once Allen had looked around inside he found that it wasn't just your ordinary cave where it would just be a small dome, no, the ceiling of it spiraled up beyond his head and at the very top he could see a hole that let you see where the sun would shine through the water, the surface, he had been so mesmerized that he didn't hear another person swim up to him.

That was how he met his best friend Lenalee.

A young girl around the age of thirteen was before him with a lovely deep green tail and dark hair pulled into pigtails tinted with the same color, her eyes were of an amethyst color, and two calico scallop shells adorned her breasts, she seemed very beautiful at her age. She ended up introducing herself as Lenalee Lee, the sister of Komui Lee, who was one of the healers for the kingdom, Allen was stunned for a second or two since someone had managed to find him and the question slipped out of his lips before he could stop it, "How did you find me?" Allen wanted to mentally slap himself, he shouldn't have been so rude but he didn't expect the girl to _giggle_ , yes she started to giggle.

"I saw you swimming this way and followed you to make sure you didn't get into trouble." Lenalee smiled warmly and sincerely at Allen.

"O-oh…" Allen mumbled while still looking at Lenalee, "Um…thanks I-I guess, I'm Allen by the way." Allen averted his eye's to look at the floor of the spacious cave.

"Nice to meet you Allen." Lenalee still wore that smile and extended her hand to shake his.

Allen extended his hand as well to meet hers and they shook hands and for the first time in four years he had smiled and not the one he would hide behind everyday, this one was one of gratefulness for he had a true friend that he could trust and share almost anything to. The rest of the day was spent talking to Lenalee and playing games, from that day on they had become close friends.

Allen made it to his room and sat on his bed, his tail hanging off the edge and swishing back and forth slowly. Now he was feeling the day weigh on him as he felt his eye's droop and a yawn escaped his lips. Maybe he should lie down and gets some sleep, it is late at night.

Just as he lay down in his bed with his tail tucked in close to him a booming voice resounded within the room, the voice sounded scolding and he was hesitant with lifting his head, he knew who it was he just didn't want to look at the face that could defiantly kill.

"Allen!" The said person peeked over to the doorway only to confirm who it was and he silently groaned.

There in the doorway was Lenalee with a look that was close to a mother scolding her child.

"Y-yeah Lenalee?" Allen shakily replied.

"I know about what happened." Lenalee said sternly.

"O-oh."

"Yeah oh."

Allen sat up and looked at her even though it was hard to but he had to apologize.

"Lenalee I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the moon tonight and you know I don't get to see it that often and I'm just so sorry." Allen sorrowfully said and looked down at his hands that where folded neatly in his lap.

Lenalee's expression visibly softened with Allen's apology and gave a soft sigh, she made her way over to Allen and sat down beside him and gently put her hand atop of his.

"I know but…" Another sigh, "You just got to be careful next time alright, because the next time you won't be able to go anywhere if you're caught." Lenalee looked at him with an understanding look. Allen nodded his head, he'll try not to get caught the next time and he's going to have to take extra caution in getting back into his room.

"Alright, well get some sleep Allen." With that said Lenalee exited the room but not without wishing Allen a goodnight and then she was gone.

That night Allen had a hard time going to bed.


	2. An Almost Accidental Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok I just gotta say that I struggled a lot with trying to finish this and that I finally got a burst of inspiration to get this finished and I'm so glad that I did cause I feel like if I didn't at least get one story updated that I wouldn't get around to it for a long time and just to warn you guys now before later is that there won't be an update for a while (although you already know that) but I'll try my best to get some chapters done for other stories and hopefully finish BtB :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters just this story idea.

**_We Met By the Sea_ **

 

Fingers tapped impatiently on oak, hand almost pounding into the frame of the ship.

 

He hates that old man so much, he was practically fuming.

 

He didn’t want to go on this godamed trip with a ‘friend’ of his ‘father’s’. He didn’t get why he had to even go anyway, he wasn’t really looking for a wife right now but apparently Tiedoll thought he could find good candidates for that position if he went on a trip with this well known friend to visit their kingdom and frankly Kanda wasn’t all that happy about it.

 

He and his so called family were visiting a close friend of theirs in London when Neah had mentioned that he was going to visit someone in Denmark by the North Sea but Kanda never bothered to know who they where visiting. All he cared about was if he was going on the trip and then Tiedoll had a great idea that he could meet someone there that could open him up more than his reserved self and that was where Kanda had stopped listening.

 

He just rolled his eyes, there were many people that fell in love with him but that was only because they all thought he was ‘beautiful’. Now Kanda won’t deny that he has some features that suit him but for people to go all goo goo eyes for him were really starting to tick him off. Really, he wasn’t just someone to drool over. They obviously didn’t notice the rude words directed at them. God some people just ticked him off to no end.

 

And while Kanda was on the subject of people that were annoying Kanda's patience was being tried by the red head that was currently on board of the ship. Oh how he wanted to just slowly choke him out. But Kanda was glad that he wasn’t disturbed by him now, he just wanted peace and quiet for now to just gather his thoughts.

 

Why does he have to gather his thoughts you say? He had a dream recently of the sea. Yeah that sounds a bit crazy but it also seemed like a…memory of some kind. He remembers that there was a kingdom under the sea; it strangely felt like home with the smell of salt, and the feel of cool water in the mornings, and a strange boy with a smile so bright it could be considered the sun, and for Kanda, it felt like it for him. He only remembers the boy so vividly in his dreams with brown hair, pale skin, and those beautiful pearl eyes that he donned. Those eyes had always shined like the sea itself.

 

The dream ended when he saw the boy look to him in horror and grief. Kanda will never know what made the boy look so sad and terrified over and the weird thing for Kanda was that he never could remember his early childhood years.

 

Kanda looked out to the dark sky that almost blended into the equally dark water. He almost felt compelled to be in the water, like he belonged there. It was weird for Kanda to think that and so he shook his head to get rid of the insane thoughts and turned to look at the docks that they were slowly closing in on. He let out a tired sigh and started toward the captain’s cabin where no doubt Neah would be.

 

**oo00oo00oo**

 

“Look, I’m telling you I don’t think it’s the best of times to visit.” Neah gave an exasperated sigh into the phone.

 

“Yes, yes I know but he’s pretty worried about the boy.” A smooth voice said in response.

 

“But he’s fine and he should know that.” Neah closed his eyes, tired.

 

“Yeah but he’s _insisting_.” The voice said, stressing the last word.

 

“Tyki…” He can’t do this right now not when he had guests over.

 

“He won’t stop talking about _him_ , Neah.” Tyki said, he too was tired of what was happening, “And he’ll continue this if you keep denying coming to visit.”

 

Neah’s heart was torn in two; he didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

Then he made up his mind but it was only for the sake of _him_.

 

“Fine, I’ll come.” Neah ended it at that with a very curt voice and hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

 

**oo00oo000oo**

 

He knew this was a bad idea, for Neah to come, but something in him told him that something was happening, not going to happen, but was already in motion, already started.

 

He couldn’t shake it off.

 

**oo00oo00oo**

 

Kanda knocked on the doors of the captain’s courters and waited a few seconds before a scruffy middle aged man with stubble opened one side of the double doors with a questioning expression but before he could voice his opinion Neah appeared behind the man.

 

"Ah, Kanda! Don't worry captain, he's looking for me." Neah said politely toward the man while patting his back and excused himself, slipping from the room. The captain still gave a confused look before he shrugged, and turned, and closed the door.

 

"What do you want this time, Kanda?" It was scary how fast Neah's expressions could change with a snap of the fingers.

 

Kanda twitched, he respected Neah but these sudden mood changes caught him off guard sometimes.

 

"Nothing," Kanda hissed through clenched teeth, "It's just that were nearing the dock and I was wondering if you could get Mugen." He doesn't understand why the older man had to take the sword away from him when they boarded the ship but he did, without saying why or how, and had swiftly taken it to the captain for safe keeping, whatever that meant.

 

"Oh!" Neah snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Yes, I'll get you your sword. Let me go back and get it." Neah turned from Kanda and back to the double doors of where the captain was.

 

**oo00oo00oo**

 

The crew was everywhere; some were handling boxes, some hoisting the anchor, some going down below the ship. It was chaos and Kanda could barely walk a step without one of the men running in front of him. He waited by the double doors of the captain's quarters, waiting with clenched fists and anger oozing from him. All he wanted to do was get his sword back and that’s all but he ended having to wait until they were secured by the docks.

 

A few men looked at him worryingly and with a bit of fear but kept doing there duty as they passed by the young man.

 

Finally the doors behind Kanda opened to reveal a chuckling Neah.

 

"I'm so sorry I took so long Kanda, I was going to retrieve your sword but I got caught up in talking to Richard." Neah's chuckles subsided as he spoke, "Anyway we should get going." Neah turned his back on Kanda and started to walk toward the ramp off the ship but stopped with a jolt as he turned around back to Kanda.

 

"Almost forgot, here." Neah extended the arm with the hand that held Mugen.

Kanda took it gruffly, snorted in disbelief and followed after the man that started to walk toward the dock again.

 

Kanda was careful as he stepped down the steep ramp off the ship, not wanting his boots to snag on the wood that jutted out from the plank. He heard Neah mutter something to the open air as he passed him, something about arriving late or something. He stepped off from the ramp to the wooden docks and wobbled a bit at the steadiness that the dock provided, but as soon as he steadied himself he caught a glimmer of silver coming from his right, from the back of the ship.

 

"Che, couldn't we have arrived in the morning instead of at night?" Kanda said over his shoulder, not facing the other.

 

"You know I don't want to worry him, Kanda." Neah sounded exasperated.

 

Kanda turned his head to fully see what had caught his attention to see nothing but open ocean.

 

"Tch, whatever lets just get inside." That was the end of it as Kanda faced the other, his boots heavy with sound as he put a little more venom in his steps.

 

**oo00oo00oo**

 

There was a steep slope leading up to the castle that both men had a hard time going up but made it none the less, slightly breathless, and found them at the back doors that lead out the garden. At those doors stood a brunet woman who, at closer inspection, looked nerve wrecked with dark circles under her eyes were any indication and how her hands kept fidgeting in front of her.

 

“Good evening Miranda.” Neah greeted the shaky woman with a slight bow of his head.

 

“G-good evening, S-sir Walker.” Miranda bowed deep at the waist.

 

“Just call me Neah.” Neah smiled politely at the brunet woman.

 

Miranda looked a little alarmed but soon nodded her head, “A-alright, um please r-right this w-way.” She turned toward the glass double doors behind her and opened them to reveal the main library of the castle. Tall bookshelves reached high above them almost to the ceiling, full with different books of different colors all over. There were eight shelves in the whole room itself some positioned different than others. All in all it was a beautiful library with the walls white and intricate designs littered the walls in gold and the dark brown bookshelves. The usagi would have a field day in here. Now that he mentions it where was the idiot redhead? Kanda looked around the large room seeing no sign of the red head. The idiot probably got lost on his way up here.

 

Heavy footsteps sounded at the entrance of the glass doors followed by panting, “Hey, you guys are fast.” Regaining some breath, the person bent back up from his hunched over position and gave a huge sigh. Before Kanda could say an insult to the man a loud gasp could be heard from said person, “Look at all these books, oh my god I don’t even think we have some of these at home!” And there he goes, wandering around the first bookcase he saw.

 

But before the young man could get to read any of the titles of the books Neah’s voice echoed of the pristine white walls, “Lavi, we don’t have time to look right now!” The dejected look on the redheads face almost made Kanda laugh, almost.

 

The two teens followed the dark haired man down long corridors and hallways with detailed paintings. The woman that greeted them had stopped by another set of double doors but before Miranda even went to reach the doorknob Neah turned to face the two behind him, “Now I want you guys to behave when we talk to this man in here, got it?” He gave a pointed look at Kanda.

 

Kanda glared back but didn’t argue back while Lavi mock saluted.

 

Neah just gave a tired sigh and mumbled under his breath, “What am I going to do with these two?” Neah then gave a nod to Miranda.

 

Miranda turned the knob and gave a slight push to make the door swing open. Neah was the first to go in followed by Kanda then Lavi. The thing they first took notice of was the smell of cigarette smoke in the air.

 

The two teens gave light coughs to the smell and Kanda rolled his eyes as Neah looked over his shoulder and have him a knowing look.

 

“Ah, I see you gentlemen have made it safely here.” A man with black wavy hair tied into a low ponytail and dark skin turned in his seat from on one of the two couches in the tea room.

 

“Cut the crap Tyki and tell me why I have to be here.” Neah spoke immediately after Tyki spoke.

 

Kanda looked at the man with a slightly surprised look. He never really heard him curse before and never would have thought him to do such a thing.

 

“Someone’s a bit irritable today,” Tyki muttered “Well if you must know then you should talk to your brother since he is the one that did want you here.” Tyki glared at Neah.

 

Neah just gritted his teeth and asked Miranda if she could take him to see his brother but before he got out of the door he spoke to the two boys, “Please be respectful while I’m gone.” Once again Neah gave a pointed look to Kanda and then he was gone as soon as spoke. Kanda grumbled and Lavi snickered.

 

“Sorry about that little show, now what are you two kids doing here?” Tyki said after collecting himself.

 

“I’m not a fucking kid-” Kanda started before he was interrupted by the red-head.

 

“Well we were invited by the ever so lovely Neah to visit this lovely kingdom.” Lavi cheerfully said while hooking an arm around Kanda’s shoulder.

 

“Why you fucking asshol-” Once again Kanda was rudely interrupted but by Tyki.

 

“Ah how nice of him but I do have to say,” Tyki’s tone of voice turned dark as he put out his cigarette, the end of the bud meeting a small pile of ash in the ash tray on the coffee table, “He shouldn’t have brought you two here, we have a minor emergency going on here and I’d rather not have the eyes of the Bookman’s apprentice see it just yet.” Tyki sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“How-” Lavi started but was cut off.

 

“You must be wondering how I know that you’re the apprentice to the ever famous Bookman well I’ll tell you that later but for right now I need you guys to not stick your noses where it doesn’t need to be.” Tyki smiled charmingly and called for a maid.

A woman with brown hair fixed in a high ponytail came into the room with an annoyed expression, “Emilia would you please show these two boys to some rooms.” The woman dubbed Emilia just sighed and motioned with her hand for Kanda and Lavi to follow her.

 

The three exited out of the tea room and followed the young woman down even more halls that Kanda couldn’t remember how many they went down. They soon arrived to two rooms, one across from another.

 

“These are your rooms and you can pick which ever one you would like.” Emilia gestured with her hands, “That is all, so have a pleasant night gentlemen.” The maid gave a quick smile before leaving.

 

“Alright now-” Lavi started but stopped when one of the doors slammed shut.

 

“And I’ll just take this room.” Lavi awkwardly told the empty hallway before going to his own room.

 

**00oo00oo00**

 

Dawn was just breaking the dark sky when Kanda was changing into his training clothes. I had that strange dream again, Kanda thought as he looked out his window which held a view of the docks and the dark waters of the ocean beyond it. He sighed as he took his sword and left the room to go train.

 

**00oo00oo00**

 

Allen sighed as he swam idly around his grotto. He dreamed of the night ten years ago when he lost two important people in his life. He wished he could remember the name of the boy with shoulder length black hair. Allen remembers that him and the boy use to play all the time even though the other had a bad temper most of the time. But when the memories turn into screams and a descending spear he just shakes his head to get rid of them. The young man saw his golem swimming lazily above him.

 

“What do you think we should do today, Tim?” Allen looked around at the shelves carved out of the rocks hold many small statues and a few paintings were scattered here and there. There were many things Allen had that he collected from ships that wrecked and dropped stuff that humans used. He remembers the first piece that started his whole collection of knickknacks and miscellaneous things, a necklace with a flower carved out of metal, his father gave it to him as a souvenir when he had to check on a wreaked boat. After that Allen started to secretly go off and find little things that would drop to the ocean floor, he built up the collection from finally deciding to investigate a ship that wreaked near his home. Even though he got scolded for it after it was still worth it. He soon started to get infatuated with how humans lived and there history.

 

A bit on his arm brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Ouch!” Allen yelped and glared at the golden ball. The said golden ball pointed upward toward the small hole that brought sunlight into the cave. Allen smirked at the idea Tim was hinting at. ‘I just hope Cross doesn’t get mad again.’ Allen thought, ‘Hell, he’ll get mad anyway if he finds out or not.’ Allen mentally shrugs and makes his way to the entrance of his grotto.

**00oo00oo00**

 

Sweat covered Kanda’s forehead as he swung his sword in the air again. The sand beneath his feet shifted as his body moved from one position to the next. He gripped the hilt of the sword when he looked up at the sun to find it a ways away from the horizon. I guess I should stop for now, Kanda thought as he heaved a sigh and sheathed his sword. Just as Kanda was about to sit down in the sand to relax he heard someone shout his name.

 

“Yu-chan!!” Shit. It’s that guy again. Kanda looks behind him and sure enough Lavi is carefully picking his way down the steep slope down to the docks. Can’t he just get some peace and quiet? Not with that idiot that looks like he’s gonna fall down the hill.

 

Kanda breaths out a ‘che’ and hurryingly moves over to the docks. These docks weren’t the main ones used for the ships but mainly for fishing or small rowboats. Kanda sighed as he sat on the edge of the wooden platform.

 

“Aw why did you move Yu?” Lavi yelled at the other end of the docks taking a deep breath after yelling.

 

“To get away from the idiot.” Kanda shouted over his shoulder. Ugh can’t he just be left alone for one day?

 

“Aw I think I felt that hit my heart.” Lavi put a hand over his chest walking down the dock.

 

“Maybe if I say more then it’ll kill you.” Kanda snarled and unsheathed his sword knowing the idiot would be standing next to him.

 

“I know you don’t want me to die ~” Lavi put his hands on his hips and looked down at the raven haired.

 

“Tsk, get lost.” Kanda pointed his sword at Lavi without even looking toward the red head.

 

“Hahaha.” The guy had the nerve to laugh at the situation. And what was even more annoying was that the idiot sat down next to him!

 

“Ugh.” Kanda groaned and put his head in a hand.

 

**00oo00oo00**

 

Allen was just a few inches from the surface of the water but he stopped with a sudden shyness. Why do I feel so anxious, Allen thought with a doubtful expression, if he doesn’t go up now he could risk getting caught by someone (not like he’ll also risk getting caught if he’s on the surface too long).

 

A nudge from Tim got him to slowly go toward the surface of the water. But right before his head can break through the water he hears a distant yell of his name. Shit. Before the girl could get any closer to him he made a quick swim and broke the surface of the water.

 

Allen wasn’t expecting to see two humans sitting at the nearby dock. For a second Allen thought he was truly going to be spotted but soon realized that the two haven’t even looked his way. The merboy quickly looked around and saw the rock he would hang around some days and quickly hid behind it.

 

“Did you hear that Yu?” Crap, so they did hear him. Allen heard a smack and then a different voice join in.

 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to meditate.” Jeez that guy sounds grumpy. Allen peeked above the rock and gasped. Allen quickly covered his mouth and ducked back down behind the rock.

 

“There it is again.” The first voice spoke in wonder.

 

“I didn’t hear a fucking thing so shut up.” The grumpy voice spoke again.

 

“So mean Yu-chan.” The other cooed.

 

Yu-chan? Was that the persons name?

 

“Stop calling me that.” The grumpy sounded like he was ready to choke the other. Allen snickered quietly to himself and before he could look over the rock again he was pulled back under the water by his tail.

 

“OW!” Allen almost screamed as he yanked his tail from his attacker, “That really hurt Lenalee!” Allen started rubbing the sore spot where the girl pulled.

 

“What do you think your doing?!” Lenalee screamed with wide worried eyes.

 

“Calm down I was just going up there to look.” Allen pouted and averted his eyes from Lenalee.

 

“Calm down?” The girls face had scrunched up into confusion, “I was worried when I didn’t find you in your room!” Her voice seemed to quiet down but still held a loud tone.

 

“I’m sorry, ok?” Allen looked up pleadingly.

 

Lenalee looked at the young man with narrowed eyes but sighed when she looked into Allen’s eyes.

 

“Jeez you and your puppy dog eyes.” Lenalee muttered rolling her eyes and smiling.

 

“So, will you let me go back up?” Allen asked looking sheepishly over at the girl.

 

“I guess if it’s clear.” Lenalee started to slowly swim up toward the surface.

 

“Ah wait Lena-” Allen started after her before she could reach the surface but it ended up in both of them breaking the surface of the water.

 

They didn’t expect the two by the docks to look there way and make eye contact with them. The four were too shocked to even speak. The red head was about to open his mouth with a smile on his face when there was a loud booming voice.

 

“Kanda!!” The two males on the dock looked behind them and the two merpeople took that distraction to plunge back beneath the water.

 

Lenalee didn’t give Allen time to speak when she started pulling on his arm getting them to swim away.

 

Allen looked up behind his shoulder at the light steaming through the water. It was that guy he saw just last night and now that he got a closer look at him he can’t help but compare him to someone he’s seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made this chapter a bit longer than the first so I hope its ok until I update again. Also I have a bunch of one-shots that I'm working on and they aren't dgm related but if anyone likes owari no seraph I might be posting them soon. I also want to say this if I don't update before then is that I will be going to Kumoricon in September and if anyone's going I would love to met some of you guys there UvU

**Author's Note:**

> *Keel – the longitudinal structure along the centerline at the bottom of a vessel's hull, on which the rest of the hull is built, in some vessels extended downward as a blade or ridge to increase stability.
> 
> *Afterward – Like how the front of the ship is called the Bow, the back is called the Afterward (also pronounced as afterd or aft for short).
> 
> *Rudder – a flat piece, usually of wood, metal, or plastic, hinged vertically near the stern of a boat or ship for steering.
> 
> A/N: Yeah sorry for making another fanfic when I need to finish the other one but it's almost done and I will finish it but this one has giving me so much inspiration that I had to write it ever since I thought up of Mermaid!Allen and so this will be a long fanfiction with multiple chapters and I don't know how long but we'll wait and see how many chapters it ends up being, this will be filled with action, betrayal, mystery, and so much more!
> 
> I also have started the next chapter but I'm slow on updating so bear with me and I'll get it done and please (I don't ask for this very often) review cause I honestly want to know what you guys think of this, thanks!
> 
> Update: just made a few changes here and there.


End file.
